Two Sides of a Coin
by teamtwihard
Summary: I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first twilight fanfiction and is just based on a random thought that I had so decided to just write it out. Big thanks to Silvertongued, who inspired me to just get my ideas onto paper even if we are living in different countries now. This is for you, sweetie. **

Preface

Growing up I learnt three things:

One- nobody's life is perfect. We all learn this as we grow up. When we are children everything is perfect to us. We get what we want and everybody likes us but as we grow older we start to notice the change and then realisation sets in. Take Jessica Stanley, everybody loves her, she has the perfect boyfriend and she constantly looks fabulous. But when you look closer it all begins to show. Jessica is insecure, she knows that her perfect boyfriend Mike, still follows Bella Swan around like a lost dog, she is insecure about the way she looks and is debating whether to get plastic surgery when she is older and she is scared that nobody will like her if they know the real her.

Two- everybody has skeletons in their closets. Whether it's personal or family secrets, everybody tries their hardest to conceal them, afraid that they will never get accepted which is ridicules because we are always told to tell the truth.

And lastly- not everything is as it seems. The supernatural walks among us. Men who can shape shift into wolves and Vampires who look so beautiful that they almost look like angels.

The main story may start with _'My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix'_ but mine doesn't. My name is Angela Webber and this is my story.

**Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think.**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is the first proper chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Also Merry Christmas, Hope you all are having a better one than me 'cos I'm in bed ill, which bites! Anyways here is the 1****st**** chapter.**

Chapter one

Everything began for me here, in Forks. The Webbers are one of the founding families, so we have lived here for generations. I have spent my whole life here and grown up with other children, who like me, will always live here. Life here was dull, and then they came.

How can I describe the Cullen family? They looked like gods, and me, like everybody else, was fascinated by them. They were flawless and beautiful and yet despite the amount of times that people tried to interact with them, they kept to themselves. So people stopped trying and began to gossip and bitch. Jessica Stanley practically led the assault against them, having asked the youngest Cullen, Edward, out and he had turned her down. But despite the bitching and the gossip the Cullen's still kept to themselves and everybody eventually left them alone, apart from one family. My own.

"I can't believe they let him work at the hospital" My mother said whilst passing around a bowl of potatoes. My father in return grunted as he turned a page in the local newspaper. I rolled my eyes, I knew who my mother was referring to, Doctor Cullen. I pulled my IPod out of my pocket and started to blast Eastern Conference Champions. After a while the room went silent and everyone just ate. It was then that the headache began. I rubbed one hand over my forehead trying to soothe the pain without the use of tablets, which I detest swallowing. Though this usually worked, after a couple of minutes the headache still had not gone, it had got stronger and I was finding it harder to see. I yanked the headphones out of my ears and whispered

"Mum" She looked at me and moved towards me. She kneeled next to me and rubbed my back.

"Don't fight it sweetie. Just let the images come to you" I shook my head at her.

"Close your eyes and relax" I reluctantly closed my eyes and felt the world go black around me.

The images confused me. I saw a woman healing a stab wound with just a wave of her hand, then images of pentagrams and other designs. I saw my own mother in our sitting room sat in a chalk circle surrounded by bowls of water, fire, dirt and incense sticks and then I opened my eyes. My mother was smiling down at me. I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Only an hour. I'm so proud of you" I looked up at her, confused.

"I'll explain later. I need to get stuff for you" She moved out of the room and shut the door halfway. I sighed, I hated doors being half open, but in this case I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed so I just waved my hand at it, in the vain hope that the door may close itself. I shut my eyes only to open them again when I heard a loud slam. I looked at the door to see that it was now fully closed. I gasped and got quickly, exhaustion forgotten and yanked open the door.

"Mom? Dad?" There was no answer. I walked back into my bedroom and sat on my bed. There had to be an explanation for this. I pulled out my netbook and pulled up a search engine. I bit my lip and typed in pentagram. As I looked through the information that came up, I started to feel ill.

My mom found me still on my bed about half an hour later.

"Angela, are you ok?" I looked up at her, the tear streaks down my face still obvious.

"Mom is it true?" I turned the laptop towards her and she quickly read through it. She looked at me before quickly hugging me

"I'm a witch" She nodded against me.

"Yes you are. I can explain it all for you. It's not your fault. It's theirs" I pulled away from her and asked

"Who's?" She looked back at me and replied

"The Cullens"

**Please review **

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Work got in the way for a long time and I haven't been coping well with things. Thankfully it's my day off and had a thought for this chapter so I hope that you enjoy it. **

Chapter two

She explained everything to me that night. Our family are blood witches and have been for generations. Our powers come to us either after our 17th birthday or when it is a possibility that our bloodline may be threatened. In my case it was because of the Cullen's. At first I didn't want to believe that they were vampires but after my Mother showed me articles and clips I started to believe.

I started back at school a week later after having the last couple of days off. Nobody asked where I had been, it was like I was invisible. I stayed my distance from the Cullen's, all I could see is the clips that I had been shown. I did more research and had found ancient articles that detailed their deaths, my mother had always said that I always wanted facts before I could believe in anything else, she was right.

A year later

The Cullen's had been here for a year now and the gossip had gradually died down about them. I still avoided them but had started attending circle meetings with my mother and practising my magic, I had gotten more powerful. It was at lunch that I heard the latest piece of gossip. I was sat with Jessica, Mike and Ben, when Jessica had announced that we were having a new student arrive.

"Her names Isabella Swan. She's Charlie Swans daughter and she's coming from Phoenix. I bet she is going to be all tall and tanned. Anyway she's starting next Monday" Jessica took a bite out of her salad. I rolled my eyes and picked up my economics book, I wasn't going to waste time discussing someone I hadn't even met yet.

I stayed in my room after we had family dinner. I was generally tidying when I picked up a gold pen and got the vision.

In the vision I saw Edward Cullen running through the forest at a remarkable speed. He was smiling and laughing and the vision zoned in on the girl that was with him. She was medium height and had long mahogany coloured hair. What scared me most was the colour of her eyes, they were blood red.

I gasped and dropped the pen. A new vampire was coming to Forks.

**Sorry 'bout the shortness but please review because I enjoy reading them. **

**xoxo**


End file.
